


Hidan is Not Gay

by ImmortalBeing



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeing/pseuds/ImmortalBeing
Summary: Hidan isn't gay but that doesn't mean he can't find a guy or two hot-





	Hidan is Not Gay

Let’s get one thing straight from the start: Hidan _isn’t_ gay. No matter how gay he may seem he is not, despite the fact that at this very moment he was staring at Kakuzu. He wasn’t gay. Bi? Yeah, but not gay and he would stick to that argument longer than the sun will last. 

He’ll even claim to be straight for as long as he can until finally switching to ‘I’m not fucking gay-!’ because, despite having it bad for Kakuzu he wasn’t gay. 

But he does have it bad for Kakuzu. How couldn’t he? The man may have been an old heathen but /fuck/ was he hot, and those muscles? And that anger? It got Hidan excited just thinking about the things the older man could do to him, being a sadomasochist and all. 

That being said he never said anything about it. He wasn’t one to allow himself that kind of pleasurable pain without Jashin-sama and he had a feeling that Kakuzu would be very against that. So, he stayed in his thoughts – and sometimes his hand – and went about his daily life. 

That daily life spending time with one of his close friends, Sasori. He hadn’t expected to get close to the small male, had just ended up being partnered with him on some mission thanks to Pain and they ended up getting along. Of course, getting along isn’t always the perfect term to describe their interactions. Hidan had a knack for annoying people and Sasori wasn’t sparred from this. In fact, he probably got the worst of it since Hidan was always wanting to hang out. 

That mission had been strange. The mission itself went fine but he hadn’t been expecting the questions and curiosity from the redhead nor was he expecting to be asked to have experiments done on him. Just something to test his immortality – his eternal life – of course. 

Hidan had actually agreed, for a price. He was willing to be experimented on, or have things tested on him, so long as Sasori would take him out for ribs or to get a few drinks. 

The Jashinist had been ecstatic when Sasori had agreed. After all, Kakuzu rarely let him have ribs since they could be so expensive. But you know what? Fuck that old geezer Sasori would let him have ribs, sometimes, more often than Kakuzu would at any rate. 

After that he had started to hang out with Sasori more and more. The redhead’s view on life didn’t directly contradict his own so it was always more enjoyable to be around him than Kakuzu anyways. 

Even if Kakuzu was hot. 

Sasori honestly was hot too, his own kind of hot, but that was not why Hidan choose to hang around him. He genuinely enjoyed the other’s company so he kept coming back. 

He assumed Sasori enjoyed his company as well, at least to some degree, considering he didn’t kick him out or yell at him like he would with Deidara. That had to mean something. After all, sometimes Hidan was even allowed in while Sasori was working, with a promise to be quiet that he always struggled to keep. Even if he ended up talking to much and got kicked out – something that had happened more times than he could count – he had at least been let in. 

Usually when he got kicked out he would just go bother Kakuzu and then meet up with Sasori again. To him, it was the perfect way to spend his day: hanging out with his close friend and his crush. 

Hidan didn’t know how wrong he was. 

Today had started out normal enough, he was bored and had decided to pester Sasori into going drinking with him as drinking alone was pathetic – unless he was looking to pick someone up, then he couldn’t have another guy messing up his smooth talking – and Sasori was always an enjoyable person to be with. 

Sasori had agreed, after only a moderate amount of bothering since the man had seemed to finish what he had planned for the day, and they were both at the bar, happily drinking away. 

Normally, Hidan would end up ranting and raving about any and everything but this time was different. The drunker he got the quieter he got. If he had any amount of clear thought going through his mind he might have thought that his silence would be unnerving to Sasori but, drunk as he was, he didn’t even consider it. 

No, Hidan was far too busy staring at Sasori. He knew the man was good looking, had known that since the first time he saw him out of his hunchback puppet, but he had never actually taken the time to _look_ at him. 

His skin was smooth, no imperfections and if there were any they were small enough that Hidan either didn’t notice them or didn’t care. 

His eyes brown, hazel, whatever the color was, were just as beautiful as his skin. The seemed to carry such depths, such intelligence and beauty. Looking at Sasori’s eyes, Hidan couldn’t understand those people who said brown eyes are boring. 

And his red hair was brilliant, breathtaking, it drew his eyes to it as easily as blood splattered onto snow would. Hidan wasn’t much for betting but he would bet everything that it was soft too. Why wouldn’t it be when everything else about the man was seemingly perfect? 

He didn’t even think as he began to move, Sasori’s voice coming to a surprised halt not even registering as he reached up and touched the man’s hair. It /was/ soft. Like a pillow, or a cloud, or the softest thing you had ever touched had a kid with itself that was ten times softer. 

He was smiling as he started to play with it, only for the smile to disappear when he finally realized not only what he was doing but how Sasori looked at his actions as well. He was too drunk to know for certain if it was disgust or confusion or something else but he could see the shock clearly and withdrew his hand as fast as he could. 

“Fuck- uh- shit, sorry, i-I gotta go-“ He stuttered out before rushing out of the room, nearly falling on his way. 

Fuck. What did he just-!? Why did he just-!? Yeah, Sasori was hot and it was always nice to be around him, even in silence but- did he- that was- he didn’t think- 

“Fuuuuuck.” He stopped moving as the realization hit him and sat down, using a random tree to keep him propped up. 

He had been so focused on how hot Kakuzu was and how pleasurably painful sex with him would be that he hadn’t even noticed what was going on in his own head. 

He didn’t have it bad for Kakuzu, he lusted for the man but that was it. 

He had it bad for Sasori. 

And had likely just blown it already. 

Now what was he going to do? Even if Sasori let him still hang out with him they would both /know/ and there would be so much tension and it would be horrible. 

Hidan was rather be rejected right out than have to pretend that neither of them knew. 

….actually, what was stopping him from getting rejected? As far as he saw, nothing was. He could just walk right back to the bar and tell him and move on from there. That would solve everything. At least if he got rejected he could actually try to move on. 

So, he slowly got back up and made his way back to the bar. 

At least, that’s what he was going to do when he ran into Sasori halfway there. 

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Welp, that was a great way to start the conversation. Good going Hidan. 

“You ran out in a drunken stupor, someone has to make sure you don’t get into trouble.” 

“Fuck you- I mean…shit-“ This really wasn’t going as planned. How was he supposed to confess when he just said that to Sasori?? Sure, he said stuff like that all the time to everyone but how was he supposed to say ‘hey, I think I fucking like like you’ after that???? 

Especially when Sasori was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he was waiting for him to continue- but how could he even say what he needed to??? 

Luckily for Hidan, his drunken brain had directed his gaze to Sasori’s lips, giving him an idea. He leaned down and quickly kissed the other, pulling away just as quick despite how fast his heart was beating. Fuck, that was amazing- 

“Really?” 

“Wha-“ 

“That’s what all of this was about?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“You’ve been staring at my lips every day for over a month now.” 

“Wha- have not-! I’m not- it’s not-!” 

“We should head back.” 

“Wha- okay-“ Hidan sighed in relief, glad that Sasori had decided to cut off his rambling before he made a mess out of things. He wasn’t even sure where he was going with it he was just shocked. 

Sasori knew he liked him? Had known longer than he had? And he liked him back? It was a shock but it also made him almost giddy with joy. 

Hidan grinned. This was the start of something great, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [scythe-swinging.tumblr.com]  
> Originally titled HidaSaso Drabbled


End file.
